memmories of the past
by crazyally45
Summary: DG remebers her past and how Cain was her body gaurd. Cain also remebers his past and what happened after DG left.and togther they remeber how they once loved each other. first as brother and sister soon somethong more.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story I've ever posted before so I hope you guys like it. It's different from regular tin man stories. Jeb isn't Cain's son but his younger brother and Adora is his older sister. It has to be like this or else the story won't work out. The way I planned it and I needed to drop the bombshell now or it would be confusing in the future. Oh one more thing. Disclaimer. I own nothing but my ideas and one or two of the characters but besides that nothing. Hope you enjoy.**

"I know you."

"Of course you know me kid, we've been traveling together remember." Shaking my head to ward off frustration.

"No; I mean I know you from my past." Dg had the pleasure of watching Cain turn around slowly and look at her with a straight face.

"What do you mean DG?"

"You, you were my body guard and, and oh my!"

"What." Cain slightly yelled.

"Adora! Adora was my hand maiden!" It all came back to her, the memories of her and Az running away from their bodyguards. getting scolded by their maids and parents. DG not letting go of Cain and Adora when her mom brought her to Mill's town.

"DG confused, happy and sad. DG need to tell what DG remembers." Raw spoke in his gentle like manner.

"Oh was I there in your past memories too? Too? Too?" Glitch glitched.

"Knock it off head case." Cain yelled, annoyed by the whole situation.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry sor…"

"Glitch!" DG yelled also getting annoyed. Getting her nerves back together DG spoke again. " Yes you there, you were always there. You were the first one to worry about me and Az when we ran away." DG told Glitch in an almost dream like manner as past memories came floating back.

"DG need to tell story now, before time runs out." Raw said.

"Its ok kid, just start from the beginning." Cain soothed DG, slowly getting back in his old ways. Remembering once again what is was like to be her bodyguard. DG took a deep breath and began.


	2. meeting Adora and Cain

"Why can't we pick out the bodyguard and handmaiden? Wouldn't it be best?" The Queen shook her head at Ahamo's stubbornness on the subject at hand.

"No, I'm sorry but its tradition that the crown princess from the house of gale picks out her own bodyguard and handmaiden when she reaches a certain age. You've already did background checks, interviews and more on these people. You even put them under slight torture, to make sure they were 'O.K' as you say. Ahamo, you did everything you could possibly do. It all comes down to DG's choice and nothing else." The Queen narrowed her eyes at her husband while Ahamo was opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water, trying to find something to say to protect his side of the argument. Finding nothing Ahamo huffed and slouched in his chair admitting defeat.

"Anyways," the Queen said going on with her speech. "It's time. DG is already behind the door listening aren't you sweetie?" A ten year old DG came out from behind the door looking sheepish and with mud on her dress.

"Great Ozma! DG what did you do to your dress?" The Queen yelled.

"I fell of off Mar-Di (**her horse**) while learning a new jump. I landed in the pond, but tripped while coming out, hence the mud on my dress." DG told rather bluntly which she had a habit of doing. "I don't want a bodyguard." DG began again. "There big stuffy old men that can't take a simple joke, and they never let me play with my sister."

"Ah come on spit fire there not all that bad, and I promise you whoever you pick will let you have fun with your sister." Ahamo told his youngest child while leading her to the first set of doors. The doors that led to the potential handmaidens.

DG walked in and was immediately surround by women who were either pinching her cheeks saying how such a lovely girl she was, or they were scolding her because her dress was dirty was. Not liking any of them DG tried to get out the crown that surrounded her. After finally found a way out of all the 'scary' women DG saw a young women looking out the window with a sad look on her face. "Are you O.K.?" Dg asked wanting to know the young women's story.

"Yes, I was just thinking of my family." The young women said sadly.

"I hope wherever they are, there're think of you too." Dg soothed, not wanting this young women to cry.

"Thank you, princess, look your dress is dirty. Did you trip or something? Are you hurt?" shaking her head no to point out she wasn't hurt DG asked the young women another question.

"What's your name?"

"Adora."

"Adora, would you like to be my handmaiden?" Adora looked up at DG for the first time, seeing the young girls hopeful but concerned face for the first time.

"I would like that very much, thank you princess." DG grinned, happy with her choice.

"Call me DG, and I'll call you Adora." DG stated. Showing clearly on her face just how much she hated being called princess. Adora, seeing this that agreed to call the young princess DG.

" DG," Adora started still not use to dropping all formalities and being so familiar. "I believe it's time for you to pick out your bodyguard now. Choose wisely." DG promised she would and ran to the other room happy with her choice.

Even though she didn't want a bodyguard DG would make it work. In the other room all the men just stood there with cold hard looking faces. Even though the job was a privilege they looked like they would hate every second of watching out for a child's well-being. In there eyes it was just a babysitting job that paid really well. While DG was trying to see which of the men was the most relaxed and might let her play with her Az the door opened up to a confused looking boy.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here?" one of the men asked angrily

"Ever heard of getting lost?" the boy snapped back, just as angry as the man who first spoke. One of the men who looked like he burst at any second because of how much muscle he had on himself spoke up.

"Boy, I don't give damn if your just lost or lost your mama just get the hell out of here now and you won't get hurt." The tension in the air was thick and a forgotten DG could since it. She didn't know if she should go out of the room and get her father or just stay there and wait out the fight. She decided to go get her father. He would no what to do.

When DG and Ahamo returned to the room they saw the boy sitting down in a chair with blood gushing out of his newly broken nose. The man who first spoke up was nursing a black eye and a broken jaw. The second man, the one with a lot of muscle was unconscious on the floor and looked like a bloody pulp. There was nobody else in the room.

"What happened in here?" Ahamo commanded wanting to know the situation.

"I can tell you sir." The boy said, a bit nasally because of his broken nose. "These men insulted you, the young princess here and my mother. Not being able to stand any of that especially the insults concerning the young princess and my mother I hit them. The one on the ground was the one who insulted my mother and I lost control of my anger. I'm sorry for causing so much trouble sir, it wont happen again." The boy hung his head extremely low, obviously beating himself up inside because of his actions.

"Come on son, you can clean your self up and tell me what those men said about my daughter and myself. I'm not mad at you just concerned. Tell me your name too."

"It's Cain sir, Wyatt Cain."


End file.
